new boys in school
by csouthard11
Summary: The boys RRB move to the girls PPG school. When the group mix and meet will they find, romance, friendship, hate, or nothing at all? Read to find out. Even though the genre thing kida tells you O-O BlossomXBrick BubblesXBoomer ButtercupXButch
1. Chapter 1

**Brick's P.O.V**

**I open my eyes to see the clear blue sky. I smile and close my eyes. I love mornings. . .Wait a minuet. . . Where's my roof? I open my eyes again and jump up quickly. My eyes scanning everything around me. "Butch?" I say as I continue scanning. "Boomer? You guys here?" But I get no response from either of my brothers. Looking at my suroundings it looks like I'm on the beach. "BRICK!" I hear some girls voice. I turn to see a red headed girl running towards me and smiling. "THERE YOU ARE!" She says jumping on top of me, pushing me onto the ground. "Uh, who are you?" I ask. She laughs. "It's me silly!" I can't help but feel I know this girl, but where from? "I mean, a name." She rolls here eyes "You know my name is-" Her voice is interupted by a repeted beeping noise and then-**

I wake up. I look around me. Back in my room, with my alarm going off. "BRICK!" I hear my brother Butch's voice from some other room in the house. I stand and look in the mirror and smile. "Just a dream then." I say to my self. "What was just a dream?" I hear, and turn to see Boomer standing in my door. "Nothin Boom, let's go eat, we start our new school today." I say smiling and shutting the door so I can get dressed.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I put on my shoes and look at my self in the mirror. "Very nice Blossom." I say to my self proudly. "Talkin to your self again crazy?" I hear and turn to see my sister Buttercup. "Oh hush! I want to look good today. You know we promised we woud show the new kids around school." She nods. "Yea, you and Bubbles said I would too, without even asking me." I rool my eyes. "At least you'll get out of class." I say turning back to the mirror. She smirks. "Well, I wasn't gonna go anyway." I turn to her, prepaired to give her a lecture on the importance of classes but I'm stopped when I hear my other sister, Bubbles, voice from the other room. "LET'S GO! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" ME and Buttercup both start on our way down but I hear her mumble under her breath. "Hopefully." I roll my eyes and walk ahead of her. Something tells me today's gonna be good. At least better than Buttercup thinks.

_(A/N so, what do you guys think of my new story? I know TT-TT I suck for making annother ppg story when I already have so many and only 2 or 3 are finished completely. Buit please just bare with me. I hope that I finish all of them eventualy before I die/go to jail/the world ends so, let's just see where this takes up, don't forger to review! BY LOVELY LOVELY READERS!)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Brick's P.O.V**

When my brothers and I get to our new school it isn't much really. Just a normal school with normal kids walking around. I sigh and look over to Butch who has a bord expression on his face. He turns to me. "Do we really gotta go?" He ask me, turning back to the building. I nod. "Yea, we do. And don't even THINK of trying to skip class. At least not till the second week." All three of us laugh a little at the last part. But we all knew it wasn't really a joke. None of us really liked school enough to go every day. We ususaly went out instead and just did what ever. "Plus, today we have tour guids to show us around so we should just go ahead and go." I say starting to walk ahead, then turning back to see that neither of them have moved from their previous possitions. "Well? Lets go!" And with that they start moving and follow me into the school. God, sometimes my brothers are idiots. On the way in Boomer bumps into the door frame and Butch laughs loud enough to get the attention of the whole building. I face palm. Make that all the time.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

Bubbles and I were talking and Buttercup was trying to copy my algebra homework as fast as she could when we were all disturbed by a loud abnoxious laugh. We all turn to see three boys in the hall. One of them, blone, is sitting on the ground rubbing his head. Annother one, black hair, is the one who's laughing. And the last one, a cute red head, has his face in his hands in an annoyed fashion. "They must be the new kids." Bubbles whispers to me and Buttercup. I nod and Buttercup just rolls her eyes and goes back to copying. "You should have just done it yourself last night Buttercup." I say for the eighth time. But it doesn't matter how many times I say it, Buttercup hates algebra more than anything. She would never do her homework on her own willingly. I turn back to Bubbles and she smiles before walking towards the three boys, who are now all standing up and looking around like lost children.

**Boomer's P.O.V**

My brothers and I can't figure out where to go. "Maybe we should just walk around for a while." I say before I feel a light tapping on my shoulder. I turn around to see a blonde girl. Shorter than me by just a couple of inches. "Uh, yea?" I say. she smiles, god her smile is pretty. "I'm Bubbles. Are you the new boys?" She says gesturing to my brothers and me. "Uh, yea, we are. Why?" I say confused. She nods contently, then smiles brightly again. "Well, me and my sisters are your tour guids for today." I smile. "So are you mine? Or I mean, uh, who will be showing me around?" I say nearly facepalming for messing up such a simple sentence. She laughs and holds out her hand. "May I see your schedual?" I nod and hand it to her and she scans over it before looking back up to me with yet annother smile on her face. "Looks like I'm your tour guide, see? We have all the same classes. The teacher always does that, whoever is the tour guide, she gives them and the new student every class together so the new kids don't get lost." I nod and smile back at her. "Sounds good." I look around at my brothers to see Butch flirting with a black haired girl, Who looks unamused, and Brick just staring wilde eyed at a red head.

**Brick's P.O.V**

This is in no way possible. This girl is the girl who was in my dream last night. This is. . .This just doesn't happen. I am pulled from my thoughts when the girl snaps her fingers in front of my face. "HEY?! YOU THERE?!" She says loudly into my ear. I grab her hand and push it from my face. "Yea, I was just, uh, thinking." I say still staring at her. "Well, my sisters checked your brothers and they are their tour guids so I guess I must be yours so let's get started." She says turning around. I just follow her, not really listening as she explains where the stuff is and what it is. I won't be here enough to care anyway.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

What is wrong with this guy? Just a minuet ago he was staring at me and now it seems like he's just going through the motions of following me on the tour of school. I sigh and point to the principals office. "And that is where we keep the wild tigers" I say sarcasticaly to see if he's paying attention. I turn to him and he just nods. I stop angrily and point at him. "WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?! YOU COULD AT LEAST TRY TO PAY ATTENTION!" He rolls his eyes. "Yea, whatever. . .Hey,. what's your name?" I scowl. "Well, you obviously don't care, so I'm not even gonna bother to tell you. School is over anyway in just a minuet, why don't you just go home." I say before turning and walking angrily down the hall. I HATE being ignored. "HEY! WAIT! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!" He yells down the hall after me but I just ignore him. I don't really care if he gets lost or not. In fact, I hope he does!

**Brick's P.O.V**

Geez, what's wrong with that chick. I turn to see Boomer walking up behind me. "Hey dude, schools over let's go." He says as Butch walks up behind him. I grab his arm. "How did our tours go guys?" I say, I wounder if they did better than me. Boomer smiles and holds up a piece of paper with writing on it. "I got her number, her name's Bubbles." Butch scowls and points to a red mark on her face "I got slapped for telling her she had a nice butt. She's feisty. I like that. What about you?" I sigh "I just got yelled at, he butch did you get the name of your tour girl?" He nods "Yea, Buttercup. Why." I shake my head and start walking. "No reason." They both follow me. So her sisters or whatever are Bubbles and Buttercup, so she must have an odd name too. I just wish I knew what it was. I'll just have to find out tomorrow. When we come back.

_(Lazy. I am so lazy. I have no reason. To be like this! hahaha, so I promised LOVEmeLOVEmeNOT0308 that I would update today. Tomorrow is my birthday and almost no one remembered :( and I got like really sad so I just kinda focused all my emotions on writing. And I though up some great story plot for later in the story. And of course Bubbles is the first to give her number to one of the boys. hahaha, Bubbles, you're just too trusting aren't you? xD so I guess that's all for now, bye loveflies!)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Boomer's P.O.V**

I stand facing my closet, I've been here for a long time, I want to look really good today, cause I'll see Bubbles. I sigh. I hate that I was too nervous to call her yesterday. She's just so pretty. Well, I'm really new to that though because at the highschool we went to before my brothers and I were the hottest/coolest boys in the whole school. That may still be true here soon, but I've never seen a girl as pretty as she is. Her sisters weren't bad either but she was just. . .WOW. . .I wounder if all the girls at that school are so good looking. That. Would. Be. Awesome.

**Bubble's P.O.V**

That jerk! He told me yesterday he was going to call me! I don't know why I thought he would, I guess he's just like the guys here. A jerk. It's not the first time a guy has "forgotten" to call me. But this time was probably the worst because I acctualy thought he would. I kept my phone by my side all day when I got home from school. Not one single ring. And what's even worse, I have every. Single. Class. with him. This sucks.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I open the door and look back up at the stairs. "GIRLS! LET'S GO! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP! BOTH OF YOU!" I yell up to my sisters. Bubbles sulks down the stairs in a mix of anger and depression. I don't blame her, it sucks when a guy says he'll call you and he doesn't. Buttercup comes next, just as she usualy does. "Let's roll." She says, walking past me. I turn to Bubbles who sighs and follows after her past me. I sigh as well and close the door. I hope that idiot from yesterday gets lost so I don't have to see him in class today. I really do.

**Brick's P.O.V**

crap. I'm lost. I look around the hall, no one is here anymore since the late bell just rang. I should probably have been paying attention yesterday when that girl was giving me a tour. "crap crap crap!" I say out loud to myself. I look through the windows of every door. I think the blonde girl said I would have every class with my tour guide, so I'm looking for her. "Aha! Found you!" I say, barely a whisper, as I see the girl. I smirk and open the door, causing the teacher to stop mid-sentence. "Can I help you sir?" He says looking kinda pissed. "Uh, yea, I'm new and I think this is my first class. Sorry, I got a little lost, are you ?" The man sighs. "Yes, I am he." Then he looks around. "You can either sit in front of miss Utonium, or beside miss Morebucks." I look around, there are two empty seats, witch I guess are where he's talking about. One in front of the girl who was in my dream, and one beside some girl with bunched up, frizzy, brownish hair in two puufy thing on top of her head, freckles covering her sickly pale skin, and a huge zit on her forehead. I sit in front of the dream girl obviously, why would I sit near the ugly step sister over there. I turn once more to look at her, she's scowling. I smirk at her face, I don't know what would make her so supprised. There was a reason she doesn't have anyone beside her, and I hope she knows it, cause it would just be sad if she didn't.

**Bubble's P.O.V**

I scowl when Boomer walks into class and sits down beside me smilling. He leans over and places a folded up peice of paper on my desk just as the teacher starts talking.

~The note~

**(Bold is Boomer **_and itallics is Bubbles)_

**Hey**

_What do you want?_

**Wat's wrong with you? You seemed so happy yesterday?**

_Well, the thing is, I don't really like it when a guy says he'll call me and he doesn't!_

**I'm really sorry. . . I guess I was just really nervous. . .**

_Nervous? Why?_

**Cause you're so pretty . . . **

_Pretty. . .Really?_

**Yea. . .Really, you're like the prettiest girl I have ever seen.**

~Note ends~

I read what he wrote just as the bell rings to end the class. "Thank you." I say, walking to him as we enter the hall. "You're welcome. . .I really am sorry. . ." I smile "It's okay." He looks at the ground and I see his face is getting redder by the second. "Bubbles. . .Would you wanna maybe go get something to eat after school?" He says so fast i barely understood. "Really? Sure!" He looks up and smiles. "Great! Uh, what class do we have next?" I smile wider "Chemestry." Then we walk down the hall together. This is great!

**Buttercup's P.O.V  
**I walk into gym class, right past that jerk Butch who comented on my butt yesterday thinking it was a good idea. "Hey Bitterbutt!" He says smirking and putting his arm around me as I walk. I stop abruptly, him stopping right beside me. I growl. "If you wish to keep that arm you have exactly 4 seconds to get it off of me." He moves it, but continues to smirk. "Still fiesty I see." I sigh and roll my eyes. This is gonna be a long day.

_(A/N So I can't decide what the next chapter should be about exactly. . .I want to contain Bubbles and Boomer going out on the date. . . I can't decide if Brick should learn Blossom's name just yet. . .But possably. . .Tell me what you guys think!)_


	4. authors note READ

Okay guys, I've been going through my inbox and my reviews, and I've seen a lot of questions about my unfinished stories, and I'm on the fence about what to finish first. So, I've decided to let you decide! Inbox me the title of the story YOU think I should finish first and what ever story gets the most "votes" will be updated repeatedly until it's finished!


End file.
